Foreign
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: She's exotic, exquisite. Her whole being is foreign. She's beautiful, and as he watches her, he realizes that maybe, just maybe, he'd like her to be his. One-shot, RobStar thoughts.


A/n: Yeah, this is the first time I've ever tried doing anything with Teen Titans. It's short, sorry about that. Probably gonna be a one-shot, but it might not be. I don't know.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans; DC does though.

* * *

Everything about her is foreign.

There's not a shade on Earth that can match the flames of her hair. Emeralds don't get that bright and sparkling. Human skin's never seen that kind of color. She's foreign, every bit of her. The way she floats inches off the ground all the time, her million watt smile that lights up the whole room, that innocent curiosity that shines with the wonder of someone truly seeing something for the very first time; every bit of her is foreign.

I'm not really supposed to look for her, and I'm certainly not supposed to appreciate it when I do find her. I can't help it though, her absence makes the air heavier, the rooms darker, and I unconsciously find myself seeking her out.

And I find myself sitting where I am now, feet dangling off the edge of the tower, arms leaned back and bracing as I just sit and watch her. Watch as her fiery hair blows in the wind around her, watch as she shifts in the air and every curve of her body is silhouetted in the setting sun. Even her movements are foreign. The way she's graceful even when the wind gets strong and she's buffeted through the air, the way her body curves as she follows currents the rest of us are unaware of; it's unearthly.

I raise one of my arms and scrub my face with my hand, guilty about coming out here and happy just by watching her fly. I'm the leader. I have to make an example. I need to be focused, dedicated when no one else is. I shouldn't be letting her get to me. I can't afford to feel like this, to see her like I do.

I can't even believe myself, so it's no surprise the others don't.

My heart catches, my breath comes out in a gasp, and I almost leap off the tower. She's horizontal, face up, eyes closed, and she's free falling. Her hair is in her face, her arms out in front of her, and there's a small smile on her face. I promised to never, _ever _let another person fall, but she's not falling; she's dancing. She pulls her arms up over her head and spins as gravity pulls her toward the surf below. Her hair's dancing as she twists, her skin glowing with the golden hues of the sun, and I find myself unable to lean back, to avert my eyes from her rotating form. She's foreign, and she's beautiful.

I'm a leader. I can't-

It's an excuse; a transparent, flimsy reason for me not being able to man up and tell her what I feel.

She flips as she nears the water, movement kicking up spray as she straightens out and rockets back up the side of the tower, eyes still closed. Her face is peaceful, I can see that even with the distance. I rest my hands on the roof, watching as she let her flight go and drops again, this time spinning as she dropped only a few feet. She looked like she was laughing, but the sound was whipped away by the wind. The she straightens up, back to me, and just floats. She seems to sigh, and then turns; bright green eyes wide and staring into mine.

She's never seen me out here before. I've never let her see me watching her. I'm sure she knows, I'm sure she senses me, but we've never acknowledged each other, and I've never let her spot me till now. So, I do the only thing I can think of.

I lean back on my hands and smile at her. My heart thuds in my chest and my hands sweat, but I just smile. She floats a little higher in the air and gives me a smile that darkens the sun at her back, and the almost panic is all worth it. Her knees bend, her body curls, her form is highlighted by the light shining behind her, and I can't help but to smile even wider and just drink her in.

She's foreign, she's beautiful, and hopefully, one day, she'll be mine.

* * *

Um, I have no idea how I did with this. Tell me how I did, maybe in a review?


End file.
